I wish that this mummy would stay dead!
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Alice and Ardeth are back! After ten years of harmony, Imhotep is back and badder than ever. Alice must once again help her borther save the world.Only one problem is that she must fight an evil past from Nettie's life... God, how she hates mummies!


There it is ! the long awaited sqeual for I thought that mummies were only dead story! Sorry it took so long I was working on other stories, thinking of new stories and ect. but I'm working on this and will try to update it as soon as I can! Okay to the story! Also sorry if things are misspelled, I did have spell check on fanfiction and now it's gone.

Chapter Title: Ten Years After...

Pairing: Ardeth Bay X OC

Rating: M

Quote: "_It is the East and Juliet is the sun_" Romeo from "_Romeo and Juliet_"

* * *

><p>Alice O'Connell- Bay sat at her desk reading a letter from her brother, Rick O'Connell. It has been ten years since they killed Imhotep. Rick and Evy got married after that. Jonathan well, is still Jonathan. Ardeth and her got married three years later and were still madly in love with each other. Alice read the letter and smiled as she did.<p>

_"Dear Alice,_

_How are you doing, little sister? Is Ardeth taking care of you and little Aladdin? He better be because I will still busted his face in!" _Alice laughed at that statement. _"So, Evy, Alex, and I are coming to Egypt to see this place that Evy keeps dreaming about. Ugh...I haven't got sleep in weeks. Sorry, but we can't see you guys this time but I promise to come and see you soon. Well, got to go Alice. _

_Love, Rick_

_P.S Thanks for the pictures of Aladdin and the wedding!_

_P.S.S There's pictures of Alex in the envlope._

Alice smiled as she pulled the pictures out that showed her nephew being just like Rick and Evy. She sighed as she put them away somewhere safe and left the room. Ardeth wasn't home, as normal, being the cheiftain of the Medjai, Ardeth always had a job to do and make sure that Imhotep would stay dead. She thought back on their wedding day, she blushed at the thought of it. That day was the only day she was scared out her mind. Ardeth's family was of coruse there for and were nice to her when Ardeth brought her home. That was three years after they defeted Imhotep. Alice looked around their house, it wasn't grand but it was home to her. Alice thought back on their wedding night here, once again she could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks.

_~Flashback to seven years ago~_

_Alice laid on the moutains of pillows and mats that were soft to the touch. Colors of dark blue, sliver, gold, and purples swirled in the room. She felt her heart pound in her chest and the warmth throbbing in between her legs. Gods, how she wish that Ardeth would hurry and just take her. The door open, she sat up to look at the door as it open, and Ardeth came in with a smile on his face. Alice felt her face heat up more and the throbbing became more intesne. Ardeth walked to the "bed", taking his outer clothing off, kicking his boots off and smilng at his wife. Ardeth crawled to her and took her into his arms. _

_"Are you ready, My little flower?" he asked her as placed small butterfly kisses on her jaw, neck, face, and lips. Alice moan a yes and warped her arms around his neck. They kissed like their life was going to end soon. Ardeth broke the kiss and slowly laid her back, taking her robe off and tossing it arcoss the room. The only thing she wore was the necklace of Nettie, her past self. Ardeth slowly brought his hands took her chest, small gasps came from her as he softly grab her breast and played with them. Ardeth was treating her like glass. She wasn't delcalite like some women are made to be. She moan, groan, and arched her chest into his. She could feel his throbbing meamber against her thigh, only problem was it was cover by his trousers. Alice snaked her hands and tugged his pants off. Ardeth looked at her with a smirk. _

_"Stubborn woman, always in a hurry." Ardeth said to her as he help her pull his pants off and to only be throw across the room along with her robe. Alice looked at him with a glare in her eyes. _

_"I' am not always in a hurry. I just want to feel you." Alice said to him. Ardeth gasp and felt his meamber harden more. Gods, how he wanted her and he wanted her now. Ardeth pressed against her, pushed her legs apart, pulled them around her waist and pressed a hard kiss on her lips. Alice kissed him back as she felt him enter her willing body. Tears ran down her cheeks as he broke her barrier, Ardeth stopped when filled her compeltly, and he looked at her. He kissed the tears away and waited for her. After she ready to move they spent countless hours of making love and all that stuff, That night was also the night when Aladdin was concived. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Alice sat on the bed that Rick and Evy sent as a wedding present. The bed was a canopy bed with dark blue silk drapes, velvet pillows, soft, yet warm blankets that were a rich dark blue with sliver decorations on it. This was the bed were Aladdin was born. She reamber that day like the back of her hand.

_~Flashback seven years ago~_

_All that Alice could feel was the pain. Tears ran down her cheeks, she crused when every contration hit her body, and was yelling for Ardeth. Ardeth's sister tried her best to keep her discarted intill Ardeth got there. Ardeth ride his horse though the village to his house, his heart was pounding against his chest, and he was worried about Alice. He jumped off his horse when he got to his house, ran though the door, up the staris and into their room. Ardeth was out of breath, and looked to the bed were Alice was laying on. His sister was talikng to her, and she looked over to him. She smiled a weak smiled and rised her hand to him._

_"Ardeth, you came." She said to him in a weak voice. Ardeth rushed to her side and took the hand she offter to him. _

_"Yes, love. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said and kissed the plam of her hand._

_"that's go..." Alice started but was cut off by an other contarction. Alice held on to Ardeth's hand hard, crusing him, blaming him, saying it was his falut. Ardeth only whispear sweet nothings in her ear, stroked her hair and held on to her hand too. After a hours on hours, a baby's cry could be heard fron the house. Ardeth smiled and tears ran down his face. He had a son. The child now named Aladdin Rick Bay looked just like his dad only with a little paler skin, and dark brown hair like his mother. Ardeth kissed his son's forehead and then kissed his wife on the cheek. Alice held her son as he fed from her breast. Alice was happy and didn't want to change any thing about it._

_~End of Flashback~_

Aladdin, who is now seven years old and was training to be a Medjai, was on his way home from school. He ran into the house yelling in a higher voice " Am home, mommy." Alice smiled at him when she came down the stairs. Aladdin hugged his mother and started to tell his day about in school as Alice cooked dinner for them. The front door open, Alice stopped what she was doing, grab the knife that was next to her, and told Aladdin to hide. After Aladdin was hidden, Alice made her way to the front of the house. She had her knife ready, and she could see a figure in the living room. She sneak behind the figure and held the knife to the figure's neck.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but get the fuck out of my house." Alice whispear nasty in the figure's ear. The figure laughed a deep, rich laugh.

"Is this how you welcome your husband, Alice ?" Ardeth said to her. Alice gasp, lower the knife, and set it on the table.

"Ardeth? Ardeth!" Alice yelled and warped her arms around his neck. Ardeth warped his arms around her waist.

"Missed you, love." She said to him.

"I missed you too." He said to her.

"Daddy!" Aladdin yelled and ran to his parents.

"Hello, son." Ardeth said and hugged his son.

"Daddy, why are you home so early?" Aladdin asked his father as they sat the dinner table for dinner. Alice was coming out with the food. Ardeth looked at his son with a worried and upset face. Aladdin was worried that he had upset his father. Ardeth looked at his son and look him with a softer look.

"Am not upset with you, Aladdin." He said to him and smiled.

"Then why are you upset, Daddy." He asked again.

" Well, i'll tell you than Aladdin." Ardeth said and looked at his wife. Alice just coutinued to bring the food in and place it on the table.

"Reamber the story that me and mommy told you." Aladdin nodded. " Well, it seems that Imhotep has been found with the books." Ardeth said. Alice frozed up and just stared at Ardeth. All she heard was a crash, Ardeth yelling her name and Aladdin yelling mommy. Alice's whole world went dark and that's all she could reamber.


End file.
